Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to waterfowl decoys having moveable wings and particularly to waterfowl decoys having a harmonic oscillation mechanism for moving the wings of the decoy in a reciprocal motion resembling the wing beat of a waterfowl.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Waterfowl decoys are commonly deployed while hunting waterfowl to lure waterfowl within range. Many and varied attempts have been made to create waterfowl decoys that realistically emulate the appearance and action of live waterfowl. For example, a recent innovation provides a decoy with spinning wings which creates the illusion of the beating wings of a landing bird. Other decoys depend on wind to effect motions which it simulate lifelike wing movements. Despite these efforts, heretofore it has proved to be difficult and elusive to simulate realistically the complex flapping motion of a waterfowl's wings.